


血面具（Blood Mask）

by momosansovino



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter serving Jim Moriarty dinner, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, mormor, secrecy in the kitchen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, along with his Sniper, committed a serial murder with Hannibal Lecter. Will, unfortunately took this case from Jack Crawford. After Lecter played a trick on Sebastian, Jim was furious and targeted his next victim on Will.</p><p>Inspired by @八字眉少爷</p><p>A very old piece back in 2013  <a href="http://jmzh.org/viewthread.php?tid=1004&extra=page%3D1%26amp%3Bfilter%3Dtype%26amp%3Btypeid%3D26"> original link back to jmzh《血面具》</a><br/>Also available on mtslash   <a href="http://www.mtslash.org/thread-95356-1-1.html">link back to mtslash 《血面具》 </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 餐前酒

一座有品味的小别墅。这是跨进门后狙击手的第一个想法。在吉姆潜移默化的影响下他慢慢拾起了差点被遗忘的技能，那就是通过衣着打扮看人。出身于贵族的塞巴斯蒂安莫兰品味一点都不差，差只差在他如今对这些事情不再上心，有吉姆在，吉姆让他穿什么就穿什么。  
房子的气氛阴沉了点，但是老板肯定会喜欢。这是他的第二个想法。彼时他的老板脱下大衣一边抚平银灰色的新西装，于是他接过大衣和帽子搭在手臂上。在他望着主色调为灰和红的维多利亚式住宅门廊上涡形的花纹发呆时，前门打开了。  
“费尔博士。”  
“理查。”  
房子的主人让出半个身子，吉姆走进去，狙击手紧跟其后，但是那人又侧了侧身子挡住了他的去路。  
“这位是？”  
阻击手抬起蓝眼睛。  
“他是我的人，费尔博士。”吉姆停下脚步，他任由身子被门里黑暗的走廊吞噬，探出的脑袋却恰好又被门外的天光照亮，狙击手没有漏过他脸上促狭的笑容，“让他进来。”   
“如果你要多带一个人，理查，应该提早和我说一声。”博士把身从门口移开。  
吉姆耸耸肩，他们往里面走，走廊里一盏灯都没有开，小前厅的门半掩着，莫兰下意识地往里瞥了一眼，厅里的凡是看得见街景的窗帘都拉着，一组颇具现代感的小沙发依然残留着旧时代的影子，布艺繁复华丽。离地六英尺处的画上有两个清晰的洞眼，在破碎的玻璃画框下，瓷瓶里的一组插花在幽暗的光线下隐隐绰绰看不真切，连香味都几乎淡不可闻。在散落满地还没来得及清理的白纸间，碎玻璃像黑夜里的群星闪闪烁烁。但这些画面都是一瞬间的事情，然后他们就走进了博士大而宽敞的客厅。

沙发上歪着一个人。吉姆皱起了眉头。这可也没有提早说。  
室内装潢的色调由那坡里黄和生赭糅合，如同某种动物华贵皮毛上截取的精华。光洁水亮的深色地板上倒映出家具的影子。巨大的壁炉干干净净，还未到使用的季节，墙上挂着模糊不清的画，厚实的窗帘布很不情愿的拉起一半，让光线得以通过白色的窗纱透进来。暗沉沉的长沙发能容纳五个人平坐，上面堆着一串滑溜溜的皮毛靠垫，长着小脚的单人椅遥遥相望，中间隔着一大块繁复的手工地毯和空空如也的茶几，搁脚凳的摆放十分随意。  
那人看上去是躺了有一段时间了，他占了半条长沙发，姿势放松，如同一只茶杯犬。他和整个房间的高雅格调格格不入。吉姆的余光注意到他的领口已经被汗浸湿，而廉价线衫松松垮垮搭在身上。他有一头湿漉漉的深色的卷发。

并没有表示出任何想解释的意思，相反房子的主人示意狙击手将手上的衣帽交给他。等他端着茶具回来时吉姆已经毫不客气的占据了一张单人椅，正眯起眼睛打量长沙发上的不速之客。博士在他对面坐下后他又将目光落回了博士身上。  
“他是个警察。”吉姆开口。“我就不问为何警察会出现在这里，除非他有‘你的病人’以外的原因。”  
博士哼了一声表示赞同，他瞟了眼笔直地站在吉姆身后的狙击手。  
“我以为这次见面会像以往那样是私人的。私人的意思是单独，费尔博士。我记得我的确是预约了的。”  
“真遗憾，我也以为我们一直是单独会面。茶？”博士又瞟了狙击手一眼，言外之意昭然若揭。  
“别在意，塞巴斯蒂安每次都和我在一起。”吉姆满不在乎地耸耸肩。  
听了这话博士微微皱起眉，但他决定暂时不深究。  
“塞比你能找个地方坐下来吗？像木头一样杵在那里作什么？”吉姆抱怨。  
“塞巴斯蒂安……？”博士捏着杯碟将热茶端给吉姆。  
“莫兰。”狙击手闷闷地接道。他小心翼翼坐到长沙发的一头，努力和毫无生气歪在另一头的家伙保持距离。  
“茶？”  
“我不喝，谢谢。”  
该死的，他心里这么想。刚才在门口他老板表明了捉弄他：就像拿个棍子去逗狗，看狗跳不跳起来咬人。他才不咬人呢。给博士捎个口信并不是不方便，相反预约这活一直是他干的呢，老板是故意不把他的名字放在预约单上，然后看他被拦住那窘困的样子，再来得意洋洋地解围。但是如果他老板要装腔作势的演戏，他可以跟着装的更像一点。  
“来一点吧塞比。”吉姆对他露出一个表示安抚的笑容，“你会喜欢博士家的东西的，他总是有最特别的收藏。是不是，费尔博士？”  
博士微微一笑。  
于是，将“我真的不想”咽入肚子，狙击手听话地接过了茶杯。  
“他这是死了吗？”吉姆抿了一小口，扬扬下巴，明知故问。  
“有些人虽然并没有死过，但是却见过死神。”面对不屈不挠将话题扯回到小警察身上的吉姆，博士回答的婉转又保守，熟悉他讲话风格的人得大吃一惊。  
“哈。我以为他这失魂落魄的样子是因为见过了更可怕的东西呢。”吉姆盯着博士露出一个笑容。  
博士坦坦荡荡的将杯子放回茶几上，并不避讳吉姆的目光。“他是我最重要的病人之一。”博士这么开口。他俯身过去，伸出两只手轻轻搭在年轻人的眼皮上。年轻人丝毫不觉，若不是他的眼皮在微微颤动，旁人定会以为他的灵魂已经离开了这个世界。  
“之一。”吉姆重复，目光转向了天花板上的吊灯。  
“才能是种天赋，我们只能选择用或者不用。而威尔选择将它用在救死扶伤上，在刑侦处的人看来没人能比他做的更好了。”  
“啊，很是有趣。”吉姆移回目光，他翻翻眼珠，“你介意我给茶加点牛奶吗？”

那天晌午博士被意料之外的门铃声惊扰，打开门口迎接他的是直挺挺摔进怀里的威尔——如果不接住就摔到地上了。在热巧克力的和水果派的安抚下，威尔裹着毛巾哆哆嗦嗦的坐在小前厅的沙发上，这情形不免让博士觉得自己像是在哄一个受了惊吓的孩子。  
“我在恩奇花园过了一夜。他们已经将尸体搬走了，这是对死人的尊敬，其实这对我的工作来说无关紧要。杰克不允许我在夜里一个人上那儿去，不过昨晚等反应过来的时候我已经在那儿了。我大概是梦游了，我梦游吗？我不知道……”  
梦游很多次。博士心里这么想，但没有说出来。他坐在小沙发上，倾着身子倾听。威尔情绪激动，根本就坐不住。  
“这个案子没有暴力的痕迹，但我肯定和之前五个案子一样是同一个，同一批人干的。或者是某个组织。我不确定是一个人还是两个人……”  
他连珠炮似的说，然后突然停顿，话音的末梢颤抖。在博士的注视下，他站起来，腿上的瓷杯哗啦一声在地上摔了个粉碎，但他丝毫未觉。  
“恩奇先生在经过窗子的时候被子弹一枪毙命，太太也一样，子弹贯穿了她的脑袋。”威尔抬起胳膊，笔直伸向前方，“凶手是个神枪手，他在暗处干掉了恩奇夫妇后摸进院子，撬开房门，将他们拖进书房，在我们找到他们的时候楼梯上全是……然后书房……”  
他沉浸在自己的思绪里，装了消音器的枪发出低吼，在一片碎裂声中他低头并再次发现自己的手上全是血，然后他突然意识到。不是他，不是那个人，是两个不同的人。  
博士在威尔失控的瞬间拉开茶几的暗柜，他掏出注射器后从容的绕到后面抱住威尔的腰。

“真暴力。把你那前厅搞得乱七八糟的是他啰？”  
“我的确还没来得及收拾，把他弄到这儿来躺着也费了一番功夫。”博士这么说，但吉姆显然并没有信这个“费了一番功夫”。  
“他是患了什么毛病？”狙击手问。  
谈话没能再继续。沙发上的人发出一句呻吟，随后几乎在同时蹭地立起来，整个动作一气呵成。狙击手和博士一下子转头看他，只有吉姆像没事儿似的把茶托放到茶几上，发出咔哒一声脆响。  
威尔整个人像被雨淋过似的，衬衫黏在身上，额头上全是薄汗。他摇摇晃晃地站在那里用手揉眼睛，目光落到了吉姆身上。“汉……”他的嗓音嘶哑。  
“理查德布鲁克，特别探员威尔格雷厄姆。”博士跨一步扶住他，抢先介绍。  
“噢。探员。”吉姆站起身，表情仿佛是在为自己之前用词不精确而感到可惜。  
“幸会。”威尔表情茫然地握住他的手。  
“如果你有一天想卖自己的故事，可以找我。看你这样子……”吉姆的黑眼睛不怀好意地上下打量，“一定是有很多有趣的经历可以和大家分享。”  
“什么？”  
“我是个电视节目主持人。”吉姆露出白白的牙。  
“不用。”威尔立马松开手。他站在那里紧皱眉头环顾四周，脸上的神色就像并不知道自己身处何地似的。博士抿着薄唇没有讲话。而吉姆肆无忌惮地端详着威尔，一边把手放到鼻子前嗅了嗅。在场的所有人都意识到威尔在寻找一样东西，而后者的目光在移到狙击手身上后停住了。莫兰扁扁嘴，在威尔的注视下满不情愿地向他伸出手，正要开口问候的当儿却见威尔的表情猛然凝固。  
然而下一秒特别探员就突然伸手往腰上的皮枪套摸去。狙击手像遭电击一样从沙发上跳了起来。  
“威尔！”  
博士的大喝仿佛当头一棒，使得特别探员一下子从梦中清醒过来。他匆匆为自己的失礼道歉，最后望了狙击手一眼，就抄起自己的外套夺路而逃。他与博士点头致意，却没有再看吉姆，仿佛他早就和空气融为了一体。


	2. 正餐

“我可许久没见过把自己搞丢成这样的人了。”晚餐桌上吉姆这么评价。  
博士在清晨就摆好了两个人用餐的餐具，这时他不得不改动桌面布置，另外添上一副。如今高高的烛台上烛泪如绳索一般滑落。银盘里熙熙攘攘堆满了他喜爱的牡丹。蓝色的矢车菊簇拥着纯白的铃兰和鹦鹉郁金香，散发出沁人的香气。狙击手坐在吉姆对面，神色不安，他反复把擦拭的一尘不染的玻璃器皿拿起来把玩，直到淡金色的餐前酒端上来才似乎是松了口气。而吉姆和博士举止优雅得体，他们被经过精心裁剪的西装包裹着，那神气仿佛就是为这样的场合而生的。  
这天晚上，烤面包上的蒜蓉香气飘荡在餐厅里，白瓷碟里盛着四色酱料，莫兰只辨识的出刺山果奶油酱和银鳕鱼酱，还有一种带着黄油果的香气，另一种深色的酱料却无人能晓，吉姆吃了两片。然后博士就端上了煎的油滑香嫩的鹅肝，佐以生菜叶，生肉丁和各色水果，吉姆又在生菜叶下翻出了切成片的小章鱼，于是咯咯笑起来。  
在被莫兰问及浓汤原料的时候，那英俊，高大，优雅的博士神秘一笑。“人的好奇心是无止境的，不过在当下还请保留好奇心，因为无数食客都因为刨根究底而糟蹋了想象的乐趣。我们想象自己坐在伦敦国家美术馆里，与波利切利和乌切诺的名画为伴，亦或是古国的神庙，在被黄沙环绕的断垣残壁中亲吻神像风化的脸。你可知隔海彼端的港口伫立着一座恶魔花园，里面的天使生着四对翅膀？在想象里我们对着篝火豪饮的同时也能坐在佛罗伦萨的街边咖啡馆里听流浪歌者娟娟絮语，喝一壶味苦的莲心茶。若我告诉你熬制这汤的骨来自地狱，你能当它是亚当的第七根肋骨吗？”  
博士坐在主人的位置，背靠着落地窗外幽暗的漫漫长夜，侃侃而谈。他仿佛是骁勇和睿智并存的存在，在拔起扎进狙击手脸上血淋淋的剑后，又把它变成赔礼的美酒盛给吉姆。  
“我为我病人刚才的失态道歉，虽然这不是他第一次发作了，我无需为此找借口。作为医生我的义务是帮助他度过难关，但威尔的表现令人失望。 ”  
他想要我的命。狙击手看着银色餐具上自己扭曲的脸。  
“你在帮他吗？”吉姆喝了口汤，抬起一边的眼睛。  
“理查，威尔的工作非常重要，可以说现在整个调查局都指望着他。他情绪的不稳定从各种意义上来说对他和他身边的人都是非常危险的，他上司因为一些私交的缘故把他扔给了我。我所做的就是向他提供心理咨询帮助他分析自身存在的问题并认清自己。当然，也偶尔会对破案提供一点小小的帮助。”  
“不不，费尔博士。我的问题是你真的在医治他？”吉姆认真的研究着银餐具的高光。  
“我是他的心理医生。”博士露出一丝微笑。“你说呢？”  
吉姆放下勺子，他的嘴唇和玫瑰花瓣一样鲜红，他的黑眼睛洞悉一切，而现在它恶意地眯了起来。  
“这么说吧，你觉得我家塞比能和他做好朋友吗？”  
“我并不鼓励你这么做。”隔了一秒，博士回答。“威尔对罪犯的第六感向来很准。”他意味深长的补了一句。狙击手专心致志的喝汤，一边打定主意不再插话。以他平日里吃饭时的表现来说，这汤喝的也未免太过认真。  
“你的宠物平日里肯定温顺的紧。”  
“你可以试试。”博士呷了一口红葡萄，伸出舌尖舔了舔薄唇。

乘着博士去厨房端主菜的时候，莫兰讲话近乎耳语。“老板，你还要继续玩下去吗？”  
吉姆斜了他一眼。  
“你们什么时候谈生意？”狙击手嘶声道。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，你并不是每次都能上博士这儿来吃饭。先学会享受享受面前的东西。”  
“可是……”狙击手没能继续他的可是，因为博士用小推车推着主菜回来了。  
当他们品味着不知名肉类上的佩里戈尔松露薄片时，吉姆向博士恭维菜肴的精致。后者表示他在某个餐厅里的主厨好友会给他提供松露上市的第一手信息，餐厅有的他也有，并且是绝对顶级的货物。他解释现在拥有的一切都归功于交通工具的迅猛。随后他们在约翰巴赫的勃兰登堡协奏曲的陪伴下默默无言的和盘里的烤肉较劲，之后博士又将矛头转向了狙击手。  
“塞巴……斯蒂安莫兰，嗯？你是做什么的？给理查打下手吗？”  
狙击手看了一眼他老板。“差不多。”  
“写写稿子？跑跑腿？帮忙买咖啡？有没有更私人上的……比如帮忙买百老汇的戏票？”  
“差不多。”他干巴巴的说。  
“顺道把你自己的也买了？他给你报销吗？你们一起去看？”  
吉姆笑得露出白白的牙。“塞比什么都做，他可能干了。”  
“莫兰先生，你介意我直接叫你塞巴斯蒂安吗？不介意？塞巴斯蒂安，认识你老板这么久今天是第一次听说他有这样的下属，下次你买票的时候介意连我的份一起买了吗？”  
“如果你事先和我老板打个招呼的话，我一定听从安排。”  
“真是个听话的孩子。我开始喜欢你了，他怎么之前不带你出来？”  
“他。”狙击手看了吉姆一眼，后者就那样看着他，表情上没有任何变化，狙击手咽了一口口水。  
“理查不让你说？”  
“也并没有。”狙击手目光游移，他用眼角盯着餐桌烛台上摇曳的火焰。烛光中吉姆促狭的坏笑越来越明显。他思考是讲真话还是编个理由搪塞，但随即反应过来谎言在这两人面前并没有用。他将目光落回博士的脸上，突然明白过来，吉姆今天带他来的时候早就知道会发生这样的事了，他摆明了要看海豚跳舞。餐桌上的调侃根本不算什么，吉姆能保证他今晚回去不会被人拿刀子划得七零八落，像恩奇夫妇一样。  
“那我的好奇心让我必须要听听你的理由。”  
“他觉得我长得漂亮，带出去太惹眼。”狙击手开口，掷地有声。他面无表情，话一出口整个人都在烧。  
吉姆吃吃的笑，拿餐巾掖嘴角。“费尔博士，放过他吧。”


	3. 威尔

威尔格雷厄姆在经过熟食店时走进去买了个加双倍生菜与番茄片的培根汉堡和一小盒打包的熟鸡肉，边走边吃。当他抱着法棍的纸包和汽水袋子撞开家门时狗们像食腐的秃鹰一样围了上来。他收养了几只流浪狗？七只？九只？他没有那个闲心去数。于是当他窝在沙发里一边思考一边下意识的将熟鸡肉撕成小片喂狗时，心里想的全是恩奇太太的脸。  
以及所有在这起连环谋杀案中遇害者的脸。彼特格林。约翰布歇。詹姆斯弗拉戈纳尔。菲利普华多。托马斯雷诺。现在是，玛利亚恩奇。那个加略人如同传说中的灭亡之子将那些神圣的名字一个个完美的肢解，他或许是扮成流浪歌手，亦或是游吟诗人，唱着歌谣在光天化日下跨进院子里和孩子们玩耍，背上的提琴包装着小巧的尸锯，线圈和其他肢解工具。他要杀光使徒，那么上帝之子呢？也要抹去吗。遇害者们至今没有被找到任何除了名字以外的共通之处。凶手显然是靠名字来挑选猎物，那么他把遇害者们当人来看待了吗？他对人体结构了如指掌，肢解起来毫不费力，当警察闻讯赶来时发现人体的各部分像零件一样挂的满屋都是，它们代替了屋子里画框与相片框的位置。名字特殊者的脑袋被擦得干干净净摆在餐桌上的盘子里，他们家人的脑袋则和肢体一样被挂在墙上，或是摆在梳妆台上代替相片框。最后凶手带走了遇害者们的心脏。

威尔格雷厄姆了解谋杀，了解谋杀的过程，诱因和结果。它就如一条价值连城的金锁链深深的嵌入他喉头的肌肤，无时无刻不将他标榜为特别的那一个，也随时随地能够碾碎他的善良和仁慈。他并不认为谋杀者欠缺人性，他们或许不能被称之为人，但总是一种可悲并值得拯救的东西，因为拯救他们就能拯救更多的人。  
他拿枪打穿了心理医生家的画框，将前厅弄得一团糟。威尔决定明天一早就去博士家为自己的失礼道歉。如果他能抓住凶手的话，博士一定会跟着高兴的吧？但六起案件接连发生，他没能阻止任何一起也没能预测任何一起，面对完美无瑕的案发现场，现在他仅仅能确定凶手有两人：那个神枪手和摸进屋里的收割者并不是一个人。  
今日午后博士坐在他对面听他讲他的想法，并问他。“威尔，你的自信去了哪里？”  
他哑口无言，心里只是想着，当耶稣被定死在十字架上的时候，他会像抹大拉的玛利亚一样抱着耶稣的尸体失声痛哭，祈祷他的复活，还是用意识回到案发当时再杀死他一次呢？

那头总是出现在梦里的鹿已经很久没有再出现了。彼时它高昂着头颅从他面前经过，步伐具有肉食动物的矫健和食草动物的优雅，之后又在一片蒸腾上升的雾气中停住脚步等他追上，回首时这畜生美丽的犄角在白雾中闪闪发光如同蜘蛛张开的网，上面满是野花摇曳的阴影。他跟着它穿过水泥森林进入旷野，之间总是相隔丈许，它短尾上缠绕的野花扫过浑浊暗淡的空气，开出一条满是馨香的道路。  
而如今它没有再出现过。蜘蛛在他梦里像螃蟹一样横着爬行，他被不知名的生物从背后顶起抛向空中，肉体上的剧痛让他以为是被鹿角穿刺了身体。威尔醒来后发现自己坐在后院的树上，狗在下面围成一圈冲他叫。


	4. 夜谋

夜色昏红，如同葡萄柚被切开后露出的囊瓣。博士将享用甜点的场所移回了楼上的小书房，他的影子在墙壁上跳舞，并被颤动的烛光拉长。在这黑夜笼罩大地的时刻，连墙纸上的暗纹花样也如同某种具有魔幻力的符咒一样显得鲜活起来。  
通过书房藏书的规模推测博士的学问也许是一种以小见大的手段，但实际上这种推测依旧和实际情况相差胜远。这就好比吉姆混入人群中后谁也不会给予他特别的注意，然而真实情况谁知道呢？  
博士在昨晚还埋头于书本间，写字桌上堆起的参考资料和碎纸片摇摇欲坠。他驾船畅游在泛黄的纸间，拨弄字母与符号，探寻人性中最荒芜的角落和最隐晦的奥秘。而今天他的书房收拾的一尘不染，砖头大的古本整齐排列，它们大都命途多舛，在多次易主后封面上的烫金大字已经剥落，而书页间满是指甲的划痕。所幸博士最后将它们收入囊中，翻阅时就像对待食材一样细致和精心。

狙击手飞快的挖完了他的蛋奶冻，之后起身去露台抽烟。他依然站在能够看到吉姆的地方，并偏过脑袋在博士目光的死角处掏出小巧的收讯器戴在耳朵上，之后再次转身对着将露台和书房隔开的门，他透过门上的玻璃看着吉姆，并一边抽烟一边听他老板和博士的谈话。吉姆口音里色气的尾音如同在他耳廓上挠痒的蛇信子。  
在塞巴斯蒂安莫兰看来，呆在屋里还是屋外并无多大区别。之前许多个长夜，他都留守在博士家的屋子外，藏在槐树的枝桠间或是梧桐的粗壮的枝干后，或是立在昏暗的路灯下装成寂寞的夜游者，透过窗户无声无息的窥视，大衣和夜色融为一体。这是他的工作，他这么告诉自己，把这工作做好。他能不被扔到大街上和酒鬼为伍全仰靠老板的乐善好施，如今他穿着柔软的呢大衣，不再抽劣质香烟……和那家伙，叫什么威尔格雷厄姆的汗津津的完全不懂礼貌的家伙截然不同，这位格雷厄姆先生真的该买一件新衣服了，线衫起球了都没注意到吗？老板绝对不会容忍这样的事情发生的……狙击手一边思考着威尔今天见到自己时的奇特反应，一边用余光注视着室内的一举一动。

现在吉姆依靠着小茶几慢条斯理的享用一份糖丝雪糕，球状的雪糕堆在起司蛋糕上，旁边用薄荷叶和冰蓝莓作装饰，糖丝像倒扣的鸟笼将它们罩起来。于是吉姆将热巧克力酱浇在鸟笼的顶端融化出一弯口子，拿长柄小银勺挖雪糕吃。  
如果吉姆乐意，他就能像个能言善辩的演讲家，而事实上他依旧保留着教授的头衔，这是他所拥有的无数身份中的一个。面对才华和学问满溢于表的博士，吉姆胸中的经纶却是不可考的，他讲话时的眉眼永远让人捉摸不透。当博士谈论起烹饪学中用盐的历史或是加尔文主义中罪的定义时，这位所谓的电视节目主持人却能操着与他职业不相符的知识面予以无懈可击的回应。  
时钟敲了十下，博士放下手中的酒，从书柜的隔层里掏出一个装满名片的雕花红木小盒子，温暖昏黄的烛光下窗玻璃仿佛蒙着一层雾气。狙击手透过它能瞥见坐在对面的吉姆的脸，他静静倾听吉姆有条不紊的谈论他们的计划，并留心收讯器里语气的转变，他指尖烟头猩红的火光像蛇的双眼，这畜生时刻做好了在交易破裂时发动攻击的准备。

冰凉的细铜环把打了孔的名片们整齐划一地串在一起，粗略估计有上百张。它们并不是在一朝一夕间收集起来的，而是几十年的精心积累和小心保存，有的已经泛黄起毛。博士一张张地翻，指尖划过名片毛的边。“安德烈米希尔？”他提议。“国民闲话报财经版的编辑。家住西四十二街。膝下无子，和前妻离婚之后就此独居。”  
吉姆突然问，“你的病人现在在调查哪个案子？”  
博士的表情不置可否，他将挑选出来的名片在桌子上排开。  
“我们的案子吗？”吉姆咄咄逼人。  
博士纠正，“他调查的是一起连环谋杀案，案犯被警方称为犹大。”  
“你觉得他有能耐破获这个案子吗？”停了一秒，吉姆又问。  
“威尔有能力做任何事。”  
一个心跳的瞬间，吉姆的表情变了，像换了个人，这恶魔摘下面具，露出尖利的牙。“莱克特博士，管好你的研究对象，如果你管不好的话我愿意代劳。”他这么说道，墨色的眼里藏满了天空中明亮的星，又将星星的光辉全部掩盖，现在它们一眨也不眨的盯着博士，仿佛是通往彼方阴影之地的洞口。  
博士叹了口气将装满名片的盒子放回茶几上，他的影子在墙壁上跳舞。“詹姆斯，在这世上有能够瞒过你的事吗？”  
然后他打趣的说出了那句咒语。“Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me?”  
狙击手将手肘支在露台上，对着沉沉的夜幕吐了一串烟圈，他看着它们消失。  
“你的口气像极了那个该死的咨询侦探。”沉默了一秒后吉姆把手臂支在沙发扶手上。  
“他也是这么嘲笑你的吗？”博士露出白白的牙。  
“他没有嘲笑我的能力。莱克特博士。我劝你暂时收起你的八卦之心。”  
“妄图把手伸到别人盘子里的是你，詹姆斯。”  
“我不过是表示一下担心。”吉姆耸耸肩，然后恶意地补了一句，“你不能瞒着我，要是你出事了我一定袖手旁观。”  
“詹姆斯莫里亚蒂，你是不是从来没想过我们现在其实是在一条船上？”  
“我们的确是在一条船上，所以我们要谈谈威尔。”吉姆巧妙地又把话题绕了回来。  
“你怕他？”  
“不要做不必要的挑衅，莱克特。”吉姆的黑眼睛里跳动着一团火。  
“我不能讲。”博士沉下脸，硬生生把想抽对面小个子一巴掌的欲望忍了下去，那会是相当粗鲁的一件事，“我和病人之间有医患保密协定。”  
吉姆并没有见好就收，反而洋洋得意：“如果我非得想知道，途径有很多种，莱克特，我们没必要将事情复杂化。最糟糕的一种是去找威尔并当面问他，我有自信我的说服能力能让他什么都和我讲。可我坚持认为，你的病人得离这件事越远越好，他也该离我们俩之间的事越远越好。”  
“他已经被卷进来了。”博士不耐烦地说，他强自按捺怒火，挑衅的明明就一直是面前这个黑发男人。博士原本不打算将威尔在处理他们的案子的事告诉吉姆，在这一点上，博士计划单独行动，但是吉姆可怕的洞察能力在几句话以后就已然对一切了然于胸。  
“所以我们得聊聊他。你不希望伤害他，不是吗？我也不希望。我相信讨论出一个在保证他不受伤害的情况下，绕过他并继续我们计划的方案一点都不难。”  
“我不是来向你请求建议的，咨询罪犯。”一阵沉默，博士强调，重音落在了“咨询”两字上。他一点都不想和吉姆讨论，也不需要吉姆来做参谋，但为时已晚。  
“没错，只是朋友间茶余饭后的闲聊。”吉姆满意地舔舔嘴唇，他扭扭脖子，“我建议与此同时我们来一杯。”

“威尔格雷厄姆是联邦调查局里不出世的奇才。我相信要是苏格兰警场得知有这样的人存在必定要想尽办法将他挖过去。”博士开口，火光在他的蓝眼睛中跳动。他语气里有种异样的自豪，仿佛威尔不是联邦调查局的特别探员，而是他的所有物。  
“苏格兰警场有歇洛克福尔摩斯了。”吉姆怪声怪气的挖苦。“他们不需要另一个怪胎。”  
博士没有理他，继续说下去。“威尔的想象力与生俱来，如果说造物主让我们之中某些人特别于其他人，在威尔身上就是完美的体现。这种能力使他能移情于反社会者，通俗讲来就是作案者，而从他接手的案子来看，即谋杀犯；他通过作案者的角度分析他们的行为从而将案子破获。他使调查局如虎添翼，你说调查局会放过这把几乎能打开任何破案大门的金钥匙吗？”  
吉姆吸吸鼻子，他高兴地笑了，修长的黑眉毛拧在一起。  
“调查局自然是不榨干他最后一滴血不罢休，然而威尔饱受阿斯伯格综合症困扰，这让他几乎无法与人正常相处。他能移情于任何人，这让他的朋友们饱受其苦，最终离他而去。而想象力更是一把双刃剑，我们在拥有一件无双的武器时总是要付出相应地代价。我有一种预感……”  
“有一天他终会分不清人到底是不是他杀的。”吉姆快速接道，语气欢快。  
博士迅速看了他一眼，没有掩饰自己的惊讶。“没错，就是这样。”他的语气中有一种头彩被人抢走的失落，但他继续道，“患有阿斯伯格综合症的人通常体会着别人无法体会到的孤独，他总是自己与自己交流，自己与自己的大脑交流。”  
“联邦调查局给了他谋杀犯的大脑，真讽刺。精神状态不健全的人通常离反社会只有一步之遥，只要给他一点小小的火苗。莱克特博士，你的研究真是了不起。”  
“不要误会，威尔是我的病人，我会尽我所能帮助他。”  
他们目光相交，在这几秒的时间里他们虽然看不清对方的灵魂在何处，可他们却达成了某种共识。  
“在他孤独的时候你会在他身边的对吗？”  
“威尔是我的朋友。”  
“你是他仅有的朋友。”吉姆咯咯笑起来，“那些越来越频繁的会面，心弦被触动，在你用言语织出的网里一步步交出自己的心，他从来没有碰到像你这样的人吧？莱克特博士？来诊次数与日增多，以至于他连生活中的琐事都无法自己拿主意，依恋你胜过依恋任何人……”  
博士眯起眼睛打断他。“你向你下属灌输的也是这样的情感吗？”  
吉姆一下子沉下脸来。“会对自身找来危险的宠物不如不养，或许你在局子里有比较有头脸的人物能把你的研究对象调到别的案件组去。”  
“克劳福德？不不，六起连环谋杀案，哪里还有威尔更好的去处？”  
“如果你的研究对象妨碍计划，要么加快你的研究，要么终止它。”  
“这不可能。”博士斩钉截铁，“你我联手，威尔是不会找到线索的。”  
“我的计划不容许有任何差错。”吉姆冷笑一声。  
“是我们的计划。”博士纠正。  
“随便你怎么说。”  
“……如果问题是出在另一方，万一某人出点小差错呢？”博士的弦外之音昭然若揭。  
“塞巴斯蒂安从来不出差错。”吉姆恼怒地回答。  
“我们不知道。我们不知道。”汉尼拔莱克特博士说，他已经找到了他想要的答案，于是微笑着给吉姆的杯子斗满佳酿，依然优雅不失礼数。他的影子在墙上围着吉姆的影子跳舞，随后伸出手扼住了后者的喉咙。


	5. 收割者

既然前几次任务都抽烟了，那这次也得抽。本来在做有些任务的时候是不允许抽烟的，这一次却变成了任务里不大不小的一项需要被百分之百执行。  
威尔格雷厄姆肯定知道他干活时抽烟。威尔他还知道什么？  
……吉姆一声不吭的缩在转椅上玩贪吃蛇，他的蛇已经长的相当长了，每次转弯都差点咬到尾巴。他突然说： 威尔没有把柄，他只能等我们出错。我们按照计划和之前一样来干，他什么也不会找到……

狙击手在傍晚时分开车到渥新森林公园的南入口，他把满是刮痕的面包车停在熙熙攘攘的停车场内。他背着硬壳的大提琴包，缓步经过在湖边看风景的情侣们，并驻足看了一会儿操场上的棒球比赛。他微笑着和周五在草坪上野餐的小学班的孩子们打招呼，孩子们以为他是大明星，因为他有一头耀眼的金发和湛蓝的眼睛。日落时分，他横穿一条马道，走小路向北行进，两边的树木拔地而起，枝叶遮天蔽日。太阳落下山头，他到了森林公园的北面，他没有往北入口走，而是挑了西北面的道路，之后又转过几个弯，人声逐渐不可闻，从一个高出地面几十英尺的坡地上就看到了别墅窗口泻出的灯光。  
石板铺地，在斜坡上砌起台阶通往后院。莫兰可以看到院子的墙角堆着烤肉架，他掐灭了手中的烟，烟蒂被他扔在地上用脚碾烂。他拍了拍手套上的烟灰，就背着一棵大树坐下来，打开提琴包后在几秒内把枪组装好，之后他用高大的灌木丛当掩护。  
瞄准镜后，女主人在厨房里洗餐具。一会儿男人走了过来，他从后面环住女人，女人移了点位置，男人一边说笑一边帮她擦洗好的盘子，女人拿沾了泡沫的手甩他。  
莫兰看了眼表，时钟指向七点二十五分。耳朵上的收讯器发出轻微的咔哒声，表示连接已经开始。一般来说，他完成枪手的任务后，对微型麦克风说句“回家吃饭”就表示他的部分完成了，剩下的事情和他没有关系，他可以直接收拾家伙走人。然后等第二或者第三天吉姆黑进警局的档案库，了解案件的进程。由于案件过于血腥和担心引起恐慌，警方对报纸封锁了消息。他一直都不知道和他合伙作案的人是谁，直到几天前。  
时机正好，他退回瞄准镜后。没有风，一切堪称完美。然而就在他扣下扳机时，屋子里的灯突然全灭了，黑洞洞的房子里传出一声被掐断了似的尖叫和锅盘碎裂在地的稀里哗啦声。  
莫兰愣了一秒。他仅仅只犹豫了一下就小声问：“怎么？”他试探，“出了什么事？”  
收讯器里就像死了一样寂静。  
……子弹的确打中了一人，但打中了哪里？照计划是额头……那人死了吗？还有一人呢？该死……他根本只来得及打一枪……那跳电是怎么回事？  
“靠不住，我早就和吉姆说他靠不住。”他小声咒骂。一把扯下收讯器掼在地上，走几步又回来把碾烂了的收讯器塞回口袋里。  
不能让任何人离开这幢屋子……太愚蠢了。这事情太愚蠢了……  
吉姆……詹姆斯大失所望，詹姆斯不会饶过他的。  
他将枪和包塞进灌木丛里，掏出手枪，扳下击锤几步跨下台阶就往屋里冲。  
一片漆黑，他就着朦胧的月光将男人击毙在客厅，子弹从背后射穿了他的额头，电话筒从男人手中滑出去，在地板上撞碎了塑料外壳。随后他跨到厨房，心中顿时冰凉一片——一地瓷器的碎渣，地上血迹斑斑，女人已经不在那里了。  
冷静，或许他能将现场伪装成别的犯罪案件……一起普通的入室……  
威尔会在看到死者的名字的瞬间就了解到这是犹大的手笔，并且是失败的。  
詹姆斯莫里亚蒂不容许失败。  
他得找到那个该死的女人。

狙击手寻着血迹一间间找过去，冷汗从他额头上流下来黏在睫毛上。  
客厅。Clear。  
小书房。Clear。  
卫生间。Clear。  
……任务已经超时了。该死——  
一转身那女人近在咫尺，她几乎要撞到他的胸了，手中高举着一把明晃晃的刀向他戳过来。  
塞巴斯蒂安莫兰倒吸一口冷气，猛的扣动扳机。  
在砰然的巨响和肌肉撕裂声中，屋子里的灯突然亮了。明亮的桔黄色光几乎刺瞎了他的眼睛。  
莱克特博士站在他面前，全身都套着防护服，带了塑胶手套的手卡着女人的脖子，将她整个拎了起来，仿佛她是自个儿站在那里似的。他手中的刀反射出冰凉的冷光，印出女人额头上狙击手第一发子弹留下的血洞。  
怎么了，塞巴斯蒂安？他微笑着问。

威尔格雷厄姆知道凶手有两人吗？知道神枪手和收割者不是一个人吗？


	6. 盲点

威尔直挺挺立在案发现场。  
前几秒他还在对同行们大吼大叫。五分钟！给我五分钟！他皱着眉，两手抵着太阳穴，因为剧烈的情绪波动而发抖。他的抗议效果显著，周围的嘈杂的人声如同潮水一般褪去，像是蚂蚁绕开一块长了霉斑的糕点。  
他盯着那个浅黄色的电话。  
威尔是现场最令人不愉快的存在。威尔是个怪胎。  
他闭起眼睛，睁开，与此同时脑袋嗡嗡作响，震得他的手发抖，时钟咔哒咔哒在他脑子里奔跑，一圈又一圈。  
在客厅里站了不到一分钟，碎裂的话筒就吸引了他的目光。现在，屋外警车的鸣响被阻隔在了大洋彼岸，已经无法影响到他了，于是他穿越裂锦般的波涛向话筒走去，眼圈通红湿润。他蹲下来，像是做好了和一个矮他很多的孩子讲话的准备，他小心翼翼的凑上去。浅黄色，干干净净。  
威尔格雷厄姆几乎是在和自己轰鸣的心跳声对话。心跳声一下撞一下撞。  
六起仿佛是从同一个模子里刻出来的案件，案犯非常小心，小心的近乎于变态。在毫无破案进展的情况下，只能等犯人自己犯错。  
而这次和前几次都不一样，有什么地方不一样了。  
话筒碎裂了，男人的尸体被肢解，挂在原来是镜框的位置。他的表情仿佛是阅尽了人世间极恐怖之事而整个面目都狰狞起来，恐惧，惊慌，嫌恶。额头上的血洞那么的……与众不同。  
与众不同……子弹从背后射穿了他的额头，电话筒从男人手中滑出去，在地板上撞碎了塑料外壳……血浆溅在电话键盘上……被另一双手细心擦干净。那人有着近乎于偏执的完美主义。  
神枪手进过房子里。

威尔跳了起来，他几步冲到屋外。  
“杰克！我需要人员对电话做血液分析，电话键缝隙里渗进去的血他绝对无法擦干净。还有男性被害者的头，找弹道分析专家，子弹是手枪里射出来的，后面进前面出，之前从来没有过，我们需要查一查是哪把手枪，该死的，他的枪都是有名头的货，为什么都查不到路子？”

他透过厨房的窗户将女主人击毙，随后因为某个突发状况不得不冲进屋子，男人的求救电话没能打出去，所以应该是在半分钟内发生的事情，他冲进屋子，在客厅里要了男人的命。他为什么要进来……因为同伴出了差错吗？  
收割者出差错的可能性太低了。  
威尔这么告诉自己的心，而心脏轰鸣着几乎要从他口中跳出来，冷汗不断从他发根渗出，他摇摇晃晃，努力让自己的大腿迈出步子。他梦游一般的经过后院走上石阶来到坡地上。烤肉架堆在墙角，上面蒙着一层灰色的炭粉。  
不能让任何人离开这幢屋子…… 他将枪和包塞进灌木丛里，掏出手枪……  
答案很简单。因为他看不见了。


	7. 汉尼拔的信

“这就是你想坦白的？没有像之前一样完成任务？”

“任务是完成了。但是……”

“莱克特和你开了个玩笑。你该庆幸任务是完成了，不然那个特别探员就会梦见自己戴金奖章了。你见过老虎给兔子戴奖章的吗？”吉姆口气凶狠，强调“特别”两字时几乎咬到了自己的舌头。

“我……”

“塞巴斯蒂安从来不出差错。”吉姆毫不留情的说。“他们会抓走你，你会死在开口讲话之前，不是我。”

莫兰张了张口，扭过脑袋。

“我会很乐意把你的脑袋丢出去让那些笨蛋抢个够，如果这能让你长记性的话。”

莫兰不再吭声，金发粘在额头，他跪在吉姆的沙发前，手撑着大腿。吉姆翘着腿拿皮鞋尖顶起莫兰的下巴，强迫他与他对视。咨询罪犯端详着狙击手的表情像在品尝一份粘了苍蝇的甜点，而后者脸颊上如同挨了鞭子似的通红，那鞭子就是吉姆话语中不出声的失望。

“这样吧。”吉姆放下脚。他慢吞吞拎起茶几上的手枪，站起身脚尖踩住面前跪着的大男人的膝盖。

“张口。他命令道。”

莫兰看着他，慢慢张开了嘴巴。

“大一点。”他继续命令。他把枪塞进狙击手的嘴里。“含紧了。”他恶声恶气的说。“我打一枪，你不死的话就饶过你。”

莫兰瞪大了他干涩通红的眼睛。在几分之一秒的瞬间他意识到死神已把镰刀架在他的脖子上，而他只有几分之一秒可活了。他将死在吉姆和他的客厅里，死在吉姆脚下，跪在吉姆面前……吉姆强迫他与他对视，为的是要看他眼里的冷光是如何消散……随后枪声就响了。他嗓子一甜，以为是尝到了自己血。他向后倒去，却猛然反应过来口里多出了一块红色的糖。

倒霉的塞巴斯蒂安莫兰这次杀人用了两发子弹。

“真是笨蛋。”吉姆的声音很轻，也不知是在说狙击手还是自己。“莱克特从来不知道他的合作伙伴是你直到上周我让你现出真身，为了什么？为了炫耀。塞巴斯蒂安，他想证明你是个傻瓜而你遂了他的愿。”

 

傍晚时分邮差按响的门铃仿佛暴风雨前的雷鸣。真正引发吉姆雷霆大怒的是汉尼拔莱克特博士的来信。莫兰宁愿他老板拿一百个羽毛靠枕砸他，或者再“杀死”他一次，也不愿意听他抓着信在客厅里来回打转边转边读出声。

 

 

亲爱的吉姆，

华生医生的博客更新越发有意思了，不知你看了没有？他给博客新增了个粉丝提问的板块，而你定会大失所望，他们关心的问题没有一个是专业的。你大概不知道歇洛克用杏仁紧肤乳吧？你在他们公寓安置的摄像机有没有这么向你报告呢？医生在把侦探打造成明星的道路上真是不遗余力，他完全忽视你在这上面的功劳了吧？

我的建议是，你该去给他们提个醒了。

我相信在对待威尔的问题上我们只是一时分歧，不过我乐意说我们从未有过分歧。吉姆，你是个藏在壳里的幕后操偶人，我能理解你不赞成我走在一线上的作法（虽然对于我来说没有任何危险），不过要是哪天你改变想法了，我愿意和你探讨一下刀具的使用方法，还有其他旁人不会在意的小工具。

真正能在瞬间夺人性命的总是一些小事。

如果塞巴斯蒂安也感兴趣的话，我很乐意教他几招。他真是可爱。

你告诉我说，塞巴斯蒂安从来不出差错。这让我大吃一惊，因为人总是会犯错的呀。人之所以能走下去，只是因为犯的错误没有造成严重的后果。这和“人人都会死”是一样的道理，这话还是你说的。人人都会犯错。我们遇到的是同样的问题，承认吧。

不要太责罚你的狙击手，因为这完全不是他的错。

 

你忠诚的，

汉尼拔莱克特

 

 

又及：期待下一次相聚。水仙开的非常美，而我研究出了一种新的菜式，或许你愿意尝一尝？我们可以一起去看歌剧，让你的阻击手送信来，我随时恭候。

 

吉姆用发抖的手把来信胡乱夹入翻开的书中，然后把这本书猛的扔进书架里。

然后他用发颤的声音说：“我要剥了他的皮。”

“剥了谁的皮，莱克特……？”莫兰小声问。

“威尔格雷厄姆。”吉姆打断了他。


	8. 第八起谋杀

浅黄色的电话在响。碎裂的话筒耷拉在地上，像是被拧下来的长耳朵，血管还没有断，并不断随着铃声鼓动着。话筒溶化成了女人的头。  
威尔，她说。威尔，威尔。  
女人站在他面前，她几乎要撞到他的胸了，手中高举着一把明晃晃的刀向他戳过来。  
威尔大叫一声，一边后退一边开枪，透过女人胸口撕裂开来的巨大血洞，他——

威尔猛地醒过来。手机铃声大作。他满头大汗，阵阵作呕，无法适应手机屏幕闪动的白光。黑暗中女人的头发还缠在他的喉咙口。  
“特别探员威尔格雷厄姆。”他说，浑身发抖，连完成把手机凑到耳边这个动作几乎都不能够。话筒那段的嘈杂撕裂了死水般的寂静，威尔能感觉到汗水从毛孔中溢出来流过脖子，这让他浑身发痒。  
“……好的。我马上到。”  
对方挂了电话，噪音被突然掐断，威尔坐在黑暗中发愣。心脏堵在他的嗓子眼，一下撞一下撞。他默默的数数，一，二，三，四……八。太快了。他头发蓬乱，从床上滑坐到地上，头顶着膝盖。

停手吧。不能停手吗。  
黑暗中，女人歪着脖子躺在地上，鲜血慢慢向他赤着的脚爬过来。于是他咽了口唾沫跳起身，穿衣漱口洗脸，之后他小心翼翼跨过客厅地毯上呼噜声大作的流浪狗们，就着蒙蒙亮的天光拉开大门朝他的车走去，空气里浮动着一层令人眼花的淡蓝。莱克特一定已经到现场了吧，他这样想，发动了车子。

“你确定你还能继续把这活干下去吗？”这话莱克特博士只问过他一次。他记不清是哪一个案子，但博士既然说出这样的话就表明当时他的情况不容乐观，但他什么都记不得。  
“我生成这样就是注定干这工作了，没有人能比我更适合。”他一定又一次强调了这话。这话他强调了一遍又一遍，带着骄傲和绝望，说给自己听，也说给克劳福德听。事实是他被卖给了一个才能，他揣着这个才能度过了前半生，才能不是他主动要求的，是与生俱来的。没有哪个笨蛋会浪费与生俱来的才能，无论是拿它来做什么事。  
他失控的次数多了，克劳福德看他的眼神就像看一块玻璃，或者说是透过玻璃看被关在后面的囚犯。威尔不会相信自己就会这么垮了，而在他真正垮掉之前，克劳福德也不会放人。莱克特每周上交的秘密报告都写着“病患可以继续工作”，它们被克劳福德锁在办公桌左手最下面的抽屉里，厚厚的一叠。威尔格雷厄姆什么都不知道。  
“你知道如果有些人，你知道我指什么，知道你的话，他们会像被腐肉吸引的苍蝇一样向你扑过来。他们中聪明的人，会只为了研究你，挑战你而犯案子。”  
“我并不觉得自己这么有名。”威尔稍微在博士家的长沙发上舒展一下身子，“而且，你的责任就是帮助我，不让我精神失控，不是吗？医生。”他把重音落在“医生”上，一面把脸转向莱克特。  
汉尼拔莱克特的笑容落在薄薄的红唇上像一把锋利的刀。“是的威尔，我会一直在你身边的。”他保证。  
威尔经历的上百次“死亡”就像上百次病痛，而这时的他坚信汉尼拔莱克特可以帮助他。和莱克特医生面对面坐在医生巨大，昏暗的客厅里，壁炉的火熊熊燃烧，他手边是羊毛垫子柔软的触感，静止的空气似乎是有呼吸的，吞吐间将他和莱克特连在一起。他不再一个人，不再孤独了。


	9. 吉姆的复仇

威尔的车开到远远拉起的警戒线的时候就看到两个身形高大的人跨步向他走来。尽管为了不让下属看见已经尽量压低了声音，克劳福德和莱克特显然在争执。  
“他必须得进去。”  
“他不能，杰克，如果他进去了他会迷失在重建里。这是医生的意见。”  
“莱克特博士，已经死了超过十五个人了，如果说的更清楚一点，就是十九个。男人女人小孩。”克劳福德愤怒的咆哮道，“威尔是我的人，我决定要用他就用他。你知不知道在案件已经发生了八起以后，我们依然没有任何线索和头绪，这对向媒体封锁消息有多难吗？”上层指责克劳福德领导方针有问题，这可怜人显然被逼入了绝路，一生都奋斗在破案最前线的行为科学部领导人气的语气都颤抖起来，他眼里闪动着疯狂的光，“匡蒂科不会屈服的，莱克特博士，哪怕这意味这更大的牺牲。”  
博士猛然停下脚步，“威尔不能进去，你可以派别的探员。这次的案件和犹大没有关系。 ”  
“我不知道你这想法是哪里来的，但这不是重点，威尔会告诉我是不是模仿者。莱克特博士，我以为你的任务只是修好威尔。”  
他大步向前，朝威尔迎去。  
“发生了什么？”威尔从车里跳出来，大声问。  
“没什么。来吧威尔，我需要借用你的想象力。”克劳福德一把把威尔揽向他。莱克特博士朝他跨了一步又收回脚，威尔一边走一边回头去看他，莱克特用几乎无法被察觉的幅度摇了摇头，他的手背在身后，指甲掐进肉里。  
“慢慢来，你有很多时间。”克劳福德把资料塞给他，宽容的说。

蜘蛛微笑着开始收网。威尔低头看保罗斯图亚特的脸。确切的说是保罗的照片，因为保罗脑袋被切下来摆在餐桌的餐盘里，那张脸血肉模糊。照片上保罗有一头蓬松的卷发和一双灰蓝色的眼睛，他紧紧抿着唇，嘴角向下弯，仿佛拍照让他痛苦不堪。威尔惊讶的发现那张脸让他非常熟悉，这让他无法再看这张照片。他把照片放在进门的鞋柜上，慢慢朝屋里走去。随后他就意识到自己跨进了一座熟悉的坟墓。  
这个二十五岁出头的小伙子出生于路易斯安那，在新奥尔良度过半个学生时代后，辗转到了弗吉尼亚读戏剧。“才华横溢。”长者评价。“怪胎。”朋友评价。几个字就能轻松总结完保罗斯图亚特——威尔格雷厄姆的人生。  
汉尼拔莱克特阻止他进屋。威尔在瞄到死者资料的时候就知道发生了什么。

是冲他来的。凶手是犹大的模仿者。  
死了人，只是冲他来的。  
他的存在真的是在救人吗？


	10. 模仿者

“男人进了门，他柔声细语的讲话，只几句，就使被害人觉得找到了知己。”  
保罗斯图亚特大学在读期间就被推荐去校外的剧院打杂了，学校的节目也让他演主角，印着他的脸的海报贴的到处都是，争论被抬上来又压下去“他能只要演就行了。”“他本身是怎样的人根本无关紧要。”而处于漩涡中心的主角却从头到尾沉默着，仿佛身边的惊天骇浪与他无关。他能和剧本交流和虚幻的人物交流，却无法和人交流。在多次尝试失败后保罗放弃了。他空有一身耀眼的才气，不近人情的怪异感却让人无法靠近。最终他作为保罗斯图亚特这个人的存在感还不如他演出的人物的一星半点，他在别人的故事里活的比他自己的自如的多。那海报上印着的脸不是他的，是别人的，是剧中人的。  
孤独就是，每每雪停后的第二天，树林的阴影里藏着钴蓝色的湖，而被阳光照到的地方是没有颜色的，那种未被污迹沾染的白近乎透明。空气也是透明的。人能行走的路上，化雪的盐粒遍地都是像撒了满地的白糖，威尔捡起来吃又吐掉。于是嗓子痛良久，却走了很长的路都没有水，也没有别人。

“被害人渐渐觉得力不从心，他进入角色后很难再出来，演戏和现实的界限变的模糊。他本身的人格被他分裂出来的人格啃咬……而他的脸贴的满校都是。”

威尔格雷厄姆在被停职调去教书的期间学生对他的评价是“永远不和学生交流的教授。”他对时间有着精确的把握，下课时间一到就飞速摘下眼镜，逃的比学生还要快。这并不是因为他相当不爱教书，重要的是他确保自己不给学生和他讲话的机会。当然他的确不能说喜爱教书。对调查局的未来之星们回顾之前的案件，他又一次，一次又一次，重返凶手的大脑，但讲到动情处，眼前血色涌动，情绪几乎无法自控。  
两年前他失控打伤了同事被停职，副职后六个月又因为精神崩溃被送进疗养院，之后疗养院就再也没有离开过他的生活。“你见过有谁在不崩溃下干这工作比崩溃的我干这工作干得更好吗？”他问杰克。他初来行为科学部的时候同事们都当他是乡下人，呆久了后别人依然当他是外人。来自路易斯安那的怪人通不过联邦探员的资格考试，却享受同等待遇，每个大案都被叫去。杰克，杰克真的不知道他把威尔送进了一个怎样的魔窟吗？而吉姆知道，吉姆知道夏洛克福尔摩斯之所以为夏洛克福尔摩斯是因为已经有人把犯罪皇帝的位置占了。而威尔格雷厄姆对真正的汉尼拔莱克特博士一无所知。  
开往路易斯安那的州际公路上汽车旅馆里的投币点唱机唱着“请再爱我一次”，洗澡水一会儿热一会儿凉。路两边是无人问津的黄土地和杂草丛，再远处是连绵的山，像永无止境的淤青色伤口。威尔无法对他的恐惧说不，对世人的责任感和与生俱来的善良让他甘愿被恐惧驱使，狂奔向前。但他车开得再快，也不可能追上天使的队列。  
在恐惧里，他又一次，一次又一次，重返凶手的大脑，又一次，一次又一次变成别人，他频繁的梦见那头麋鹿，它一直在森林的入口等他。鹿角上开满鲜花。

“没有暴力与威胁，被害人与凶手促膝长谈。在温暖的烛光和甜腻的烟雾中，被害人披上戏服，向凶手展示他能变成别人。男人微笑着说：你其实很清楚现在这样子更适合你啊。”  
“十几年的孤独和对自己才华的惊惧，都在男人温柔的话语下土崩瓦解。男人说：既然你能毫无压力的成为别人，还要现在这副令人生厌躯壳做什么？”

鲜血从威尔脸上流下，他不知是何时弄上去的，不知道是不是他自己的血。他拉开大门时心情平和，克劳福德见到他后的第一句话是：“该死的，威尔，你弄脏了犯罪现场。”在旁人异样的目光下，他才意识到威尔脸上的血都是他自己的。  
天色已经亮了，威尔站在门廊上，浑然忘我。那轻薄的天光落在他眼里变成了艳阳，但他从未见过如此滚烫的艳阳。探员和特别探员们从他身边进进出出，都没有看他，仿佛都有别的可以忙。克劳福德站在他面前却不敢碰他，只叫“莱克特博士！莱克特！”

“被害人划破自己的脸。这张面具我不要了。他说。这样我再也不会恐惧。”  
子弹刺破玻璃飞进来正中脑门，玻璃裂开的纹路如同蛛网，被害人瘫坐在扶手椅上。他的才能在他失去自己，失去生命的那一刻化作了风中的烟。之后的收尾工作将会很顺利。吉姆从另一张扶手椅里直起身子，他饮完面前的茶，慢条斯理的把杯子拿到水槽里冲洗干净，然后放回架子上摆正。他没有再看保罗斯图亚特一眼，就去玄关取了外套和围巾。很快，他消失在了茫茫的夜色里。


	11. 谎言

威尔在医院里躺了两个星期。莱克特博士一周来看他四次，他西装革履提着保温桶，里面装着四菜一汤。威尔喝乌骨鸡汤的时候，他坐在旁边的扶手椅里念小说。

“我们处在一个一切行为都是为了交易的社会，我们称自己为交易人。而谋杀无疑是令人震惊的冒犯行为。但既然泼出去的水是收不回来的，那就让我们从中谋利。”

两个星期后，莱克特博士对他说：“威尔，出去走走吧。”  
就算是最轻微的面部表情都能让他感到一阵刺痛，痛的次数一多，反倒麻木并能够忍受了。绑在额上的纱布松了，遮挡住眼睛，于是他耐心的重新将它一圈圈绕紧。可睫毛依然有触碰到异物的感觉，眼前就像蒙着一层薄纱，使得整个世界都像是处于一团迷雾中。  
直到他看清坐在俱乐部里悠然饮茶吃甜点的吉姆，才记起第一次见面后回到家就再也想不起这小个子男人的面容，仿佛他是一缕融化在空气里的灰。高个男人坐在其对面像是什么事都没发生似的抽烟，他在看到威尔时笑了。  
威尔看着他带笑的蓝眼睛，深邃如同某种原始矿石，然后意识到他们精神上没有任何疾病，他们穿着西装打着领带消费着最优质的资源，比全世界大部分庸庸碌碌的人都聪明。那眼睛里什么东西都没有，就像灵魂破开的洞口。他第一次悲哀的意识到自己手上没有任何证据，也永远不会有证据，这次需要被拯救的人是他了。  
孤独感又回来了。或许是那金发的高大男人吐出的烟在这不通风的房间里飘荡造成的错觉吧，他这么想。他在迷雾中看到的是一个他从不曾了解的世界，而这个世界从他懂事起就和他如影随形。这个世界里谋杀犯逍遥自在于活人世界，而他的能力让他的人生仿佛被诅咒了一般溃不成军，在这个世界里，汉尼拔莱克特在小个子男人面前弯下腰，在他耳边轻声说：“詹姆斯莫里亚蒂教授，我如今正在考虑要将你喂给我身体中的那头猛兽。它垂涎你有相当长一段时间了。”  
然后那个小个子男人冲他转过身子。“威尔。”他笑着向他招手，露出白白的牙。“你的朋友正邀请我去听百老汇秋季的新歌剧，你愿意一起来吗？”

 

-FIN-


End file.
